Angel of Darkness
by iShiila
Summary: "Love. A concept that truly existed in fairytales and soap operas with bad plots. People are naïve enough to believe that true love exists and that one day they will find it. I am one of those naïve few who got herself lucky." School-based AU, BakuraxOC


_Angel of Darkness_

Love. A concept that truly existed in fairytales and soap operas with bad plots. People are naïve enough to believe that true love exists and that one day they will find it. I am one of those naïve few who got herself lucky.

_Eliza's POV:_

I passed through the long hallway to my first class at Domino High School. My new uniform was itchy and uncomforting, so it didn't help that the outfit itself screamed, "PLEASE RAPE ME!" It was ridiculous. I kept slowing my pace to avoid being thrust into a new ocean of cliques and gossip and drama. I had had enough of that for the last sixteen years of my life. But unfortunately, I had arrived at the door marked _506_, my 1st period, lovely. I was hesitant to open the door, about 5 minutes late because I had to get directions from the sleep secretary women. I reached for the doorknob and turned it. A lecture was already in progress when the door creaked, being the only other noise in the room. The teacher was stopped abruptly and everyone turned to stare. Fuck, I thought. I slowly walked in as everyone tracked my every move to the teacher. I handed him, a man I knew from my schedule as Mr. Hansens, my late slip, he accepted it, stared at it and decided to make myself look more embarrassed than I already was.

"Class, this is our new student from Malibu, California, Eliza Jackson." Mr. Hansens told the mass of children. My face turned 3 shades of red as I awkwardly waved at everyone. My class just waved, mumbled or smiled at me. I guess new students are common here.

"Eliza, you may sit next to Bakura over by the window." Mr. Hansens told me and began to continue his lecture. I swiftly walked by a mass of students to the seat he specified. I hadn't really noticed who'd be sitting next to me, due to the massive embarrassment cloud surrounding me. Everyone else seemed to be taking notes, so I took out my not book and began jotting down notes on whatever came from his mouth.

Bakura's POV:

The man had been yammering on and on about the basics of our school year, which not only was I not interested in, it didn't matter to me. This year would whiz by like it had last year, me earning the same grades as last year, nothing new. I was sadly mistaken when the class door had creaked open and a girl walked through. Usually, I would suspect that this girl had come from the office with a call slip, preferably for me, but no. This girl wore a look of hesitation and innocence. I could not stop staring.

This girl was stunning, even the goddess Aphrodite would be envious. She held so much angelic innocence. Her most exquisite feature was definitely her eyes, lush, fresh forests of green lay within them. She handed Mr. Hansens her late slip and he promptly introduced her to us, saying her name was Eliza Jackson. An obviously American name. He directed Eliza to sit next to me in the empty seat by the window. He continued his lecture and Eliza hurried to her seat by me. She quickly took out a notebook from her bag and began to write down notes. I decided to open my notebook but not for the useless note taking. I began to draw, carefully, this girl, Eliza. Down to every detail, I would draw her. I repeatedly looked at her through the corner of my eye to get a glimpse of her for my artwork. Marik tapped my shoulder and motioned to Eliza with a questionable look on his face. I gave him a mischievous nod in reply. He grinned back at me and sunk back down in his seat.

_Eliza's POV:_

No doubt this was the dullest lecture I've ever had to listen to. Were any of the other students taking notes, anyway? I thought irritably. I looked around and saw that most weren't. I closed my notebook in embarrassment. So were we even doing anything on this dull, dull first day of classes? Of course not, because we're apparently all stupid enough to not know the agenda. It's an _honors_ class for a reason. My eyes darted around the room as I nervously held my hair to one side. Most of the people I couldn't see their faces because I was trapped back here. But I did look around me and sitting next to me, just a few feet away was a handsome white haired boy. He was engrossed in something he had been doodling or what not. Sitting behind him was an equally handsome tan blonde boy, whom I would've mistook for a girl if I hadn't seem the male student uniform and the Adam's apple. The blonde boy noticed me looking at him, turned slightly, gave me a bright smile and waved excitedly. I waved back, kindly. When I turned away to try and focus on Mr. Hansens ridiculous lecture, I heard an inaudible mutters from the blonde boy to the boy sitting next to me. The tan boy sounded excited, while the white haired boy calmly replied to him, nearly silent, but the tan boy snickered. I played with my hair nervously, raking my fingers constantly through it, until the bell rung.

When the bell rung, I carefully gathered my belongings, as the blonde boy snatched up my schedule off my desk. I saw him and feebly asked him, "Excuse me, but that's my schedule, could I-" "You have 2nd period with me. Need an escort?" the boy asked politely, but there was a hint of tease in his voice. I looked behind him to see the white haired boy had disappeared to his next class. "Well?" the boy asked me, nearly jumping up and down. "Sure, thank you…" I told him, trying to figure out his name. We began to walk as he told me, "I'm Marik Ishtar, but everyone calls me Marik, of course! Full names are too impersonal and formal; they really get on my nerves. And you're Eliza, am I right?" I blushed and nodded as he handed my schedule back to me. We weaved through masses of uniformed students, of all different races, and I mean _all_. I guess Domino wasn't picky with its students. "Well Eliza, I can tell you right away that you'll LOVE it here. I know I do, home schooling bites and I love it here a lot better. My siblings and I moved here from Egypt and they finally let me go to school. Luckily, I already had some friends here so I didn't have an awkward transition." Marik went on and on, almost making me want to shoot myself, but truthfully, he was a sweet boy, full of life and spirit. "Our next class is French, and hopefully you are as fluent as me, mademoiselle." Marik snickered at the end of his sentence, as he dragged me through the masses.

We had barely made it, without getting a tardy from the bored looking French teacher. "Come on, 'Liza, let's sit over there." Marik suggested, pointing to two seats in the middle back. We were about to walk, until the French teacher stopped us, "_Arrêtes, nouveaux étudiants."_ she ordered at us. We both turned, but she just pointed at me. Marik patted my shoulder and walked back to our seats, saving mine with his bag. The teacher twirled her stringy red hair around her manicured finger and asked me, "_Souhaitez-vous vous présenter?" _I had little trouble translating what she asked me, but I really didn't want to. Being embarrassed once this morning was enough. I turned to look at Marik and he nodded, wearing a serious expression. "_Oui, Madame Mazaki."_ I told her in my best French accent, remembering her name from my schedule. She smiled, showing off her pearly whites, clapped her hands and stood. "_Classe, nous avons un nouvel élève ici aujourd'hui. Dites à la classe le nom de votre." _Of course I knew what she said, as my face turned even redder than it had last period. Of course I was advanced in French, but I didn't want the integrated class to see me stumble around in baby English. Relax, I told my self, breathing. "_Bonjour, je m'appelle Eliza Jackson._" The teacher seemed impressed because she told me, "_Parfait._" and asked me to sit down. I sped back to the seat by Marik as I saw dozens of pairs of eyes burning into me. Marik gave me a thumbs-up and I sighed in relief.

_Lunchtime:_

The day went along as normal, but to my and Marik's dismay, we did not have 3rd period together. So I had to sit alone for the entire class period, not having anyone to make me feel better until I met up with Marik at lunch. When I met up with him, he was cuddling with a smaller looking boy than him, but who looked vaguely like the boy who had sat next to met 1st period. When I walked up to them, Marik immediately let go of the boy and gave me a death grip hug. I hardly hugged him back because he was breaking my arms. "Eliza! Great to see you, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Ryou! Ryou, this is the new girl I was telling you about! Isn't she gorgeous?" Marik exclaimed. The boy called Ryou gave me a relaxed smile and said, "Nice to meet you, I hope my boyfriend hasn't been too obnoxious to you, he tends to do that, a lot." Marik crossed his arms and frowned at Ryou, "Obnoxious? That's rude!" He turned his head. "I see what you mean, but don't worry, Marik has been wonderful to me." I explained to Ryou, a newfound comfort and lightness in my voice. He smiled back at me and stood up. "Marik, maybe we should introduce Eliza to our other friends, besides, she probably doesn't want to watch us make out while she eats." Marik followed Ryou and I guessed that I had to come along too. Marik had latched onto Ryou's arm and I just trailed along behind.

We arrived at a generally crowded lunch table as Marik told everyone sitting there, "We've captured a new student!" He managed to grab everyone's interest, as a tri-color haired boy asked, "New student? You mean Eliza from my 3rd period?" The boy had enormous eyes, full of childlike innocence. Hard to believe he was a high schooler. Now that he mentions it, I did see his hair during 3rd period. "Well, I managed to befriend her, and here she is!" Marik told everyone, as he motioned towards me. I waved shyly, and when I expected them to all turn away, they all waved kindly, giving me toothy smiles. From the table, two girls walked over to me, one with long straight auburn hair, the other looking like Ryou, but was a girl and had sparkling teal eyes. "Ryou! You should've introduced us sooner! We need another girl to add to our flock!" the white haired girl said, "I'm Amane Bakura, and that's my older brother." Amane pointed to Ryou, rolling her eyes. The other girl spoke up, "I'm Serenity, and that," she pointed to the poofy blonde haired, goofy looking guy, "is my older brother, Joey!" I snickered a little and smiled back at Amane and Serenity. They smiled back and immediately dragged me over to the table, plopped right in the middle of the mass of people. "Ryou, is Bakura joining us today?" Amane asked her older brother, as she drank from a bottle of iced green tea. A gorgeous boy with black hair who looked exotic placed his arm around Amane, whispered something in her ear and she nodded. "Unfortunately not, he still hasn't broken his habits." Ryou said, adding an awkward laugh at the end of his statement. Amane shrugged, wiggled her way out of the boy's arm and gave him an apologetic kiss, "Sorry, Dukey, me and Serenity need to give Eliza the basics." He kissed her back and Amane dragged me with her and Serenity on a walk out to the grassy high school quad.

"Okay, first off, the exotic but, GODLY, guy who was kissing me was my boyfriend, Duke. And don't worry, he hasn't gotten me pregnant." Amane said bluntly. I blushed a bit as Serenity said, "And the boy with the pointy brunette hair is my boyfriend Tristan!" She blushed herself and smiled to herself. "And how do I fit into all of this romance?" I asked, looking over at Amane.

**RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!**

"Well, that's our signal to leave, we're only 10th graders, so we can't follow you to…what's your next class?" Serenity asked, as Amane snatched my schedule out of my hands. Almost immediately, her face went white and her hands shook, but she managed to maintain a shaky smile. "U-u-um-m, w-w-ell-l, y-y-yo-u, well you have a class with…never mind." I arched an eyebrow at her. "Well, see you later, Eliza!" Serenity said as she tried to help Amane stand up. As they walked away, Amane whispered to her what she had figured out. I walked away, off to find my 4th period room.

I walked through the uniformed masses, no sign of Marik or Ryou coming to my rescue. I hugged my new books tightly as I dragged my feet. Suddenly, I felt a light tap on my shoulder, almost enough to _almost_ make me hurl my books at someone. When I turned, it was Yugi. Or, it at least looked like him. This boy had the same tri-colored spiky hair, but it had a few extra blonde spikes. He, of course, wore the same school uniform as Yugi, except Yugi was wearing an eggshell, collared shirt under his coat. This boy wore a black muscle shirt that didn't show off a lot, but was still impressive. The biggest different between this boy and Yugi were their eyes. Yugi's were big and purple and full of innocence. These eyes were nearly crimson and full of a serious maturity, and full of mystery. But now, they looked kind and understanding.

"Well, hello, we didn't get properly introduced at the lunch table, I'm Yami Mutou, Yugi's older twin brother." He said, reaching out his hand to shake mine.

I took it and shook it, "I'm Eliza Jackson." Yami took a second to remember my name and gave me a beautiful smile, eyes closed and mouth upturned. He's so charming, I thought, mentally blushing.

"You must be a little lost getting to your next class. Would you like me to take you?" he asked me. I was about to refuse because I didn't want to be a burden.

"It's alright, my next class can wait." I nodded, biting my lip.

He chuckled as he motioned me along, "You don't have to be nervous, I'm generally easy to get along with."

Yami calmly led me to my HP Chemistry class, putting my mind at ease and being a fast friend for me.

When he dropped me off, he told me, "If you ever need any comfort or getting used to the school, you can come to me if Marik and Ryou are too busy."

I nodded in reply, "Thank you for being so nice to me."

Yami lightly chuckled and moved to my cheek, sofly pecking it as my face turned fiery red.

"No problem." He smiled with his teeth and walked away, mixing within the student body. I blinked twice. Suddenly I forgot about Yami as I turned to see people already sitting with lab partners for Chemistry. I sighed half-heartedly.

"Excuse me, child?" I heard the teacher say, as he motioned for me to come over.

I came over to his desk and he told me, "Since you're new, I'll arrange a partner for you. You look like you could use the assistance."

I flushed, feeling ashamed that I'd need help.

"It's alright, I'm Mr. Inoue," he introduced himself, "Now let's see…Bakura seems like he doesn't have a partner yet."

Mr. Inoue motioned to the white-haired boy from earlier and I blushed profusely. He wasn't looking, he was absorbed into his drawing, possibly the one he had begun drawing 1st period.

"I'll just make the arrangement, and you're all set." Mr. Inoue said.

I nodded in thanks and went to sit in the empty seat by Bakura. Even when I settled my stuff, Bakura was still absorbed in his drawing. When I took out my binder and set it down, he flinched slightly to watch me. Finally, he set his notebook down, closing it calmly but quickly. He took out another notebook labeled "HP Chemistry". He opened it to a fresh page and then just closed his eyes and threaded his fingers together. I looked away.

Bakura didn't even give me a second glance the entire class period while Mr. Inoue lectured. He hardly even paid attention to Mr. Inoue. He seemed like he was absorbed into a different dimension and that his body had been left behind. Fortunately, I ignored him by me for the rest of the period. It was challenging though. Bakura was the most mysteriously alluring and gorgeous boy I had ever seen, so it didn't help that he was sitting a few inches away from me. The bell finally sounded to release us and his eyes shot open and he gathered his stuff as I put my notebook away. While we were packing up, our eyes somehow locked and neither one of us wanted to look away, even though I was scared to look upon his grace and beauty. It was almost as if his gaze trapped me and cast me under a freaky voodoo hoodoo spell. His eyes got a mischievous glint and he smirked. Then he vanished. I blinked again and sped off.

_After School:_

My sister, Hannah eventually came to pick me up at the bus stop because I still couldn't get my driver's license here in Japan. Even though Domino City is practically the closest thing to an American city in Japan, I was still limited. And busy. So Hannah became my personal chauffeur, just because she loves me that much. When she picked me up, she immediately drilled me on my classes, new friends and especially if I thought the guys at my school were hot. I blushed furiously when she asked about the guys, my thoughts immediately turned to Bakura. But instead, I told her about the little "action" (Hannah's term) that Yami had given me and how much of a Prince Charming he was. Hannah got teary-eyed and insisted that our relationship continued, because he was **totally** into me. "Yami _must_ have a little crush on my baby sister! It's love at first sight!" Hannah sang as we pulled into our town home.

The nanosecond Hannah and I opened the door, I was immediately glomped by Marik, knocking me down onto the little "grassy knoll" (Hannah's term). "Eliza!" Marik squealed, as he proceeded to compress the life out of me. Hannah fell over in laughter and my brother Ash ran outside to see what happened, brandishing a baseball bat. When he saw the scene, he snickered and shook his head. I looked up at Marik, "How the _hell_ do you know where I live?" Marik was still on me, but he got up halfway as Ash went to go check on Hannah, rolling around still in hysterics. "When I got home, my older sister said that there was a new girl in our neighborhood and she had already met your older brother, Ash. So she showed me your house, and Ash let me in to wait for you." He showed his pearly whites off to me as he still sat on top of my legs and my personal areas. I gave him a death glare, "Get-the **FUCK** off, before I choke a bitch." He happily got off and helped me regain my balance. I noticed he had changed out of his uniform and into a white V-neck tee shirt and bright purple skinny jeans with rainbow converse. "I'll forgive you for nearly killing me because I love your outfit." I told him, still glaring, but in jealousy of the converse. He smiled at me. At this time, Hannah and Ash had returned inside, so I lead Marik in. I threw my school stuff by the couch and hurled my ridiculous school loafers out into our other "grassy knoll". Marik had already vanished upstairs, no doubt searching my room for embarrassing figments of my American life. I stomped upstairs, and tackled Marik onto my bed. He was holding a picture of me and… "Marik! Don't snoop!" I screamed. He wiggled away from me and admired the picture. "_Damn, _if I weren't dating Ryou, I'd possibly fly to Malibu and hook up with this guy! You got yourself lucky, 'Liza!" I broke down into tears and hugged my legs. Marik immediately switched into best friend mode and put his arm around me to comfort me. "Marik, please put that picture back, I-I don't even know why I still have that thing." I told him, still sobbing and I curled back into my legs. He returned it to the desk and closed the door. I heard that downstairs was silent; Ash and Hannah knew I was already wallowing.

I started from the beginning. "That's my ex-boyfriend, Lucas, Lucas Pearson. He had just moved from South Africa when we met two years ago. He had fallen in love with California, just like his parents and they had insisted on living next door to celebrities. When he came to Malibu Middle School in September, he bedazzled everyone. My best friend, Cally and me thought he was nice, but never paid much attention to him. But he's the one that approached me. First, you have to understand that the minute all the girls in my grade saw him, they had fallen in love and all I could hear in the locker room for days was that they wanted to sleep with him." Marik snickered. "The girls at my school are sluts, go figure. Cally and me thought they were ridiculous. Anyway, he approached me one day during lunch when I was with my friends and asked me if we could talk. My friends put me up to it so I went along with it. It turns out he had wanted to meet me when he saw me in our Science class. And after that conversation, we talked every day, sometimes my friends accompanied me, especially my friend, Ruby. Ruby always analyzed any of our friends' potential boyfriends. She approved of Lucas. Eventually he asked me out by the near end of 2nd semester, when we were graduating. I accepted, already falling desperately in love with him. And he felt the same. Everything was peaches and cream during freshmen year." Marik arched his eyebrow asking, "Sarcasm?" I shook my head. "Lucas really did love me and we did almost everything together. Even some of my friends became jealous, but they were proud of me. By 10th grade, things began to change. He stopped calling me constantly and he even disappeared during lunchtime to go to unnamed locations. I asked him one day what was wrong and he told me that he was nervous that he would lose me and that he wanted to have sex with me. He was serious, and I was frightened. He told me it was because he just wanted the feeling of being his forever. We had a fight. I was in tears by the end. We forgave each other. We didn't speak for a few days. When he showed up on my doorstep to formally apologize, he nearly-." I cut myself off. I didn't want to say it. Marik urged me to go on with his twinkling eyes. "-raped me. I threatened to call the cops; I was home alone. He backed down and left. A week later, he broke up with me, telling me he had met a new girl who was actually willing to have sex with him and didn't mind the consequences. I didn't beg him to take me back, we agreed it was right, but he was willing to give me a second chance. I didn't take it and he left." I was silent, listening to my ragged breath. Marik hugged me tightly. "When he left, he took a part of me with him and I went nuts. I couldn't focus on my studies, I lashed out at my friends, I nearly strangled my sister. And we nearly made the decision to send me to a mental hospital. But, Ash wanted his little sister to have a safer solution, so Ash and Hannah decided moving would be the best option. We tried to find a calmer state, and we even thought about Canada for a bit. But then, Ash thought of here, Domino City, nicknamed the "America" of Japan. Besides, Ash had wanted to do his dissertation in Japan so he could continue his medical research. The decision was made and we began to plan the move. I calmed down instantly. My friends began to warm up to me again. I caught up on my schoolwork. Lucas even left me alone and never spoke to me or anyone close to me. Whenever my friend, Andrea (Andy) saw him, she "accidentally" tripped him, not hurting him, but just ticking him off." Marik snickered. I cracked a small smile. "We moved two days after my last day of 10th grade. The flight over here was nuts, and our stuff took forever to get here. When we got here, Hannah immediately declared that I must be taken shopping in Tokyo while Ash settled the Japanese furniture around. And-" "'Liza, I think you're rambling, this has nothing to do with Lucas." I paused. "Sorry, I do that." He moved away and took my pillow. "If I ever meet this bastard, he will get very familiar with my foot." Marik hissed in contempt. I smiled and he hugged me, telling me, "I promise as your official gay best friend that I won't let any bastard guys trample over you."

**A/N: Finally I got this monster posted. I'll continue to post more if I get reviewers, so please R and R :D It's greatly appreciated and I may come out with a fresh new cookie of a chapter!**


End file.
